


the oreo personality test

by nykteris



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, don't take your oreos too seriously, i wish i knew what this was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykteris/pseuds/nykteris
Summary: They say how you eat your Oreos says a lot about you. Mina supposes there's some truth to that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was eating oreos and thought this would be a great idea. maybe i was wrong.

This is how Nayeon eats her Oreos:

First, she twists it apart. She eats the filling first, followed by the cookie. She repeats this with every remaining piece without fail. Sometimes she dunks her Oreos in milk, but those are rare times. She hardly ever deviated from her twist apart, inside out way of eating the biscuit.

Mina has known Nayeon for quite some time, and she’s hardly ever seen Nayeon _not_ eat her Oreos like that. It’s a trivial thing to notice, but it’s every bit a part of what makes Nayeon who she is.

When Mina first moved to Korea - she was just eleven at the time, an impressionable girl at the cusp of adolescence - it was Nayeon who became her first friend. Mina often wonders how they ever even got along as well as they did; Mina was the moodier of the two and she often kept to herself while Nayeon...Nayeon was something like a force of nature. Nayeon was like a slap to the face or a nuclear explosion, all behind that saccharine and angelic smile of hers.

Mina always did like Nayeon’s smile.

  
  
  


It was perhaps also only natural that, despite having dated different people in the years between, they would gravitate back towards each other and make it official. There was nothing too dramatic about it, Mina recalls. They’d both just gotten out of failed relationships and Nayeon had kissed her - she kissed Nayeon back, obviously, and it felt quite natural. Nothing felt weird or rushed about it, at least not to Mina. The movies really made these kinds of moments feel a lot more special than they actually really were, made them come off as these big and grand revelations. It never felt that way to Mina, and she’s certain it didn’t feel that way to Nayeon either. If Mina were to describe it, she would say it felt like...like _coming home_ \- coming home to something, _someone_ , familiar. Sometimes that’s what Nayeon feels like to Mina: home.

  
  
  


Nayeon treats life and even _people_ the same way she treats her Oreos: she liked to pull everything apart, piece by piece, detail by detail, and she liked to pick at anything she could pick on. If only she was even half as good at putting things (or people) back together as she was at tearing them down.

Mina knows this, of course, and she knows what she got herself into when she said yes to Nayeon. She isn’t stupid, but perhaps even the most intelligent of beings could stand no chance against Nayeon.

Sure, maybe she couldn’t really say she knows Nayeon the way that Jeongyeon and Jihyo do, but these she _does_ know:

 **i**. Nayeon has a way with words that Mina’s never quite seen with many other people. It goes beyond being a smooth-talker or a being a really good flirt; Nayeon just knows all the right things to say to get you wrapped around her finger, to get you to bend to her will, to make you weak in the knees and tremble before she’s even touched you. Nayeon could make you feel like the most beautiful person in the world with her words alone, but she could also tear you apart with them too.

 **ii**. Nayeon is equal parts sunshine and storms. On a good day, Nayeon would be close to _perfect_ : she’s gorgeous, she’s charming and quite successful. Everyone loved her and she could get even the coldest of hearts to thaw. But that’s on a good day. Nayeon is equal parts sunshine and storms, yes, but most times it felt like it was more of the latter than the former. Which brings us to the next point:

 **iii** . For all the good there is in Nayeon, there are a lot of more _unpleasant_ things too: she doesn't like being ignored, she will act entitled, she doesn't like accountability, she will be possessive and, most of all, she _will_ have her way. Having her way meant moulding you into whoever she saw fit for a partner, it meant that everything had to be perfect (by _her_ standards, of course). She could adjust, sure, but only marginally.

 **iv**. Nayeon allows herself to _feel_ \- she never felt things in moderation. She felt in extremes, felt the whole spectrum of emotions. Some would confuse it for passion, and Mina thinks that’s understandable. It isn’t wrong to assume it, anyway. But to Mina, it’s more reckless and destructive than passionate or sensitive.

 **v**. Despite everything, Mina does love Nayeon in some sort of twisted way that perhaps only _she_ ever could.

  
  
  


Mina knows Nayeon, but she also knows herself very, _very_ well. She knows that her being moody doesn’t mix well with Nayeon’s personality, that her being overly quiet ticks Nayeon off sometimes, that she will not budge and kiss Nayeon’s ass all the time and she most certainly will not tolerate Nayeon’s bullshit. Mina knows all these and she knows that in a sense, she’s almost as destructive as Nayeon herself.

Yes, that’s the word she’s been looking for: destructive.

It isn’t that Mina is destructive by nature. If anything, she supposes that Nayeon just brings that out of her. She can never be so tolerant and patient the way Jeongyeon is, or as almost blindingly in love the way Momo was (though she can hardly blame Momo for this one), and she can never be as flippant as some of the others - she can only be herself, but destructive was never a word she would have used to describe herself before getting into a relationship with Nayeon.

Having Nayeon as a friend and having Nayeon as a girlfriend are two different things. Having Nayeon as (just) a friend meant watching her wreak havoc from one girl to another, and even if you wanted to tell her to stop or get her shit together, you really couldn’t do anything about it. On the other hand, having Nayeon as a girlfriend meant having to experience it all firsthand. The only other person aside from Jeongyeon who’s been _both_ a friend and lover to Nayeon is Mina, and so far Mina has proven to be on a league of her own entirely.

Here’s the thing: Nayeon could be uncompromising, but Mina could be just as difficult.

Mina sees her relationship with Nayeon as something like a ticking timebomb, or like a massive nuclear explosion waiting to happen. They get along just fine most days but when things get ugly, everything is just _really_ bad. Just like everything with Nayeon, their relationship was always at extremes. When they’re happy, they’re really happy. When they’re not, then everyone just holds their breaths, says a prayer, and waits to see what will happen. It’s at those times when their differences really become obvious, and it normally didn’t even really take too much to trigger these arguments which would become full-blown fights. In an odd way, it fascinates Mina: it was only Nayeon who could bring that out of her, bring out all the raw emotions and anger and, at their best, all the warmth and love she never knew she had in her.

Maybe that’s why at the end of the day, when Nayeon comes running to her front door armed with an apology and Mina’s favorite flowers, Mina can’t ever stay mad. Maybe that’s why she just kisses Nayeon and forgives her.

  
  
  


Mina loves Nayeon the best in the smaller and more quiet moments, like whenever she would lightly caress Mina’s face when they lie facing each other in bed, a fond smile on her face. Or whenever Nayeon would wrap her arms around Mina’s waist from behind, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck. Or whenever they would be stuck in traffic and Nayeon would play one of Mina’s playlists and they would sing along together, making the traffic just a little more bearable. Or whenever Nayeon would take her time during sex, taking it nice and slow, to make Mina feel all her love and want, always in extremes. Or whenever Nayeon would intertwine their fingers together as they walk through the busy streets of Seoul, swinging their hands as they go.

Mina loves Nayeon the best when it’s just the two of them because that’s when Nayeon is the most honest and most open. That’s when Mina sees Nayeon at her most vulnerable, at her most _human_ \- she sees the exhaustion, the anxiety, the joy, the anger, pain, jealousy, love. And she supposes that even at Nayeon’s worst, she could never love her any _less_.

  
  
  


This is how Nayeon eats her Oreos: she twists it apart, eats the filling first and then the cookie. She treats life and even people the same way she treats her Oreos: she will break them down into pieces she can grasp and mould, picking apart everything she can pick apart. Mina is the exception. Nayeon couldn’t pick her apart even if she tried (and she _has_ tried, only to be met with resistance and a light smack to the head).

And this is how Mina eats her Oreos: she twists it apart, eats the filling first and then the cookie. She is meticulous and most of all she is precise, as expected of a ballerina, but she is also curious. Despite knowing Nayeon and her true nature, Mina gravitates towards her and the opposite is true as well. They’re like magnets. Mina picks apart Nayeon the way Nayeon picks others apart; the difference is that Mina picks apart Nayeon to get some semblance of understanding and comprehension about her, to latch onto the warmth that Nayeon has always possessed, the warmth that she shows Mina and only Mina.

Mina knows she could leave anytime she wants, and God knows how she’s really considered it sometimes, but she also knows that at the end of the day she and Nayeon will just come back to each other.

  
Maybe their relationship isn’t really as bad as it seems (Jihyo will tell her otherwise). Maybe their conflicting personalities aren’t really such a big deal. And maybe she and Nayeon aren’t so different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am after like 3 hours of calculus. i'm tired. also i miss minayeon.


End file.
